La tristeza de las cosas
by 666Cramps
Summary: —¿Sabes qué hacen las yuki-onna que aman, esperan y son decepcionadas? —Matan. —Correcto. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen, cariño? —Ellas mueren de tristeza.


_Nurarihyon no Mago_ no me pertenece, es de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

 **Notas de autor:** Buenas a todos, este es mi primer ff del fandom de Nurarihyon. Debo aclarar que no soy experta todavía en manejar la personalidad de los personajes, sobretodo porque no he leído el manga por completo y mis conocimientos se enfocan en la perspectiva del animé. Así que, para dejar el cuento corto: la historia se basa en los acontecimientos luego de la pelea con Hagoromo Gitsune, pero no abarca el asunto con Seimei, así que podría decirse que es un semiUA donde todos terminan felices. Sin embargo, los OVA sí tienen importancia, dado que relaciones antiguas como las de Setsura y Rihan forman parte de la trama de la historia. Aparte de eso, tomé ciertos elementos del folclor japonés que no pondré al pie de la letra, pero que manipularé para que encajen con la historia, que, por cierto, no será muy larga.

Y, bueno. No soy buena en las notas de autor. Pido piedad y críticas constructivas. Yo sólo quiero amor para el Rikuo/Tsurara. Espero que sea de su agrado. :)

* * *

El ciruelo florece;  
el ruiseñor canta;  
yo estoy solo.

 _—Haiku_ , **Kobayashi Issa**

* * *

 **1**

 **Las promesas rotas**

—¡Juro que traté de detenerla, Comandante!

El grito de Nattokozo sobresaltó a los presentes en la sala. Nurarihyon, sin bajar su copa de sake, sólo giró su cabeza a la puerta que fue abierta estrepitosamente sin dar muestras de sorpresa. Rikuo, sin embargo, de día y con apariencia humana, dio un salto asustado.

—Al parecer tu nieto es pésimo estando alerta, Nurarihyon. ¿Tan bien están las cosas en el Clan Nura para que todos están tan despreocupados? —dijo al llegar la invitada sin anunciar.

El Primer Comandante Supremo se rió ante el comentario y dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su nieto. Éste se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, quedándose solamente observando a la mujer.

—No te dirijas así al Comandante Supremo, mujer —renegó Nattokozo enfadado, entrando a la sala y saltando para obtener atención—. ¡Comandante, Tercero… juro que traté de detenerla, pero…!

—Soy mujer, pero mi nombre es Setsura, maldita escoba insolente —dijo la susodicha con una expresión de infinita molestia. Bajó la vista para mirar al pequeño youkai, y le sonrió con maldad—. ¿Acaso Nurarihyon y su protección te han hecho inmune a mi aliento de hielo, estúpido espantapájaros…?

—Setsura, para —interrumpió Nurarihyon—. Nattokozo, sal de la habitación. Basta con mi nieto y conmigo para atender a esta amorosa y linda dama —agregó, sarcásticamente.

Nattokozo salió de la habitación enojado, pero no con su comandante, si no con Setsura. Desde que la vio entrar a la casa le había pedido que esperara. Sin embargo, ella se negó desde el primer momento, arremetiendo contra cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. El pequeño youkai suspiró con resignación y cerró la puerta de papel, dejándolos solos. Allá su comandante, allá el Tercero. Él, de igual manera, no quería tener nada que ver con aquella mujer de las nieves.

—Bueno, Setsura. Gusto de verte. Me alegro que estés igual de enérgica y cruel que siempre. ¿Sake? —preguntó el anciano.

Ella negó.

—No vengo a hablar contigo, Nurarihyon —dijo, y volteó a mirar a Rikuo—. Si no con tu nieto, hijo de Rihan —al pronunciar el nombre del Segundo, su voz se suavizó por un momento, justo como sus ojos—. Tercero, le tengo una petición que le ruego me acepte.

Rikuo, que se encontró absorto ante la apariencia de Setsura, tan blanca como la nieve, despertó de su letargo.

—¿En qué le puedo servir, señorita Setsura?

Setsura se rió, con una pizca de alegría que trató de disimular.

—Oh, Tercero. Veo que sacó lo encantador de su padre —señaló, con ambas de sus cejas en alto y una mirada seductiva, que cambió cuando vio al anciano— y no lo imbécil de su abuelo. Me alegro de darme cuenta, al menos así puedo saber que mi hija ha estado en buenas manos. No como yo —escupió con veneno, aun viendo al Primer Comandante, que tomaba sake manteniéndose indiferente ante sus palabras, pero escuchando con atención—, que seguí a su abuelo, inútilmente, y sólo fui presa de falsas y tontas ilusiones. Con su padre fue igual, pero él al menos no era un pervertido… todo el tiempo.

Rikuo se sintió incómodo, pero rió de todas maneras. Él también pensaba que su abuelo era un poco imbécil, por lo que negar las palabras de la mujer sería incorrecto de su parte. Además, el recuerdo de su padre lo confortó.

 _"Ella sirvió a mi padre durante toda su vida…"_ pensó el joven. " _Pero no entiendo por qué no sigue aquí, como Aotabo o Kubinashi. Sé que es una mujer de las nieves, pero su apariencia es fantasmal más allá de su origen youkai."_

Setsura, ya sentada y enfrente de ambos hombres, hizo una reverencia dirigida a Rikuo, quien la analizaba en sus adentros.

—Las _yuki-onna_ de mi clan siempre estarán al servicio del Clan Nura. Yo, Setsura, he servido a dos de sus comandantes; y mi hija le ha servido a usted, Tercero, desde que se proclamó como heredero de Clan. Sin embargo, la presencia de Tsurara es requerida en las montañas.

Captó, con algo de lentitud. Después, Rikuo comenzó a sentirse algo ansioso ante lo dicho. _"¿Tsurara, irse a las montañas?"_

Rikuo estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué, pero Nurarihyon lo interrumpió.

—Mi nieto no te notó. ¿Es que acaso tu miedo se encuentra debilitado, Setsura? —inquirió el anciano, con la mirada fija en la mujer. Ella permaneció en silencio, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Te conozco desde que éramos jóvenes, mujer. Sé cómo es tu miedo, y hela los huesos de los presentes que están a tu lado.

 _"Su miedo. Eso es cierto; yo no lo sentí. Ella es un youkai tan antiguo como mi abuelo… debería sentirlo… ¿por qué no está? Hay algo, lo veo, pero está muy disipado, como si…"_ pensaba Rikuo.

—No me llames por mi nombre, anciano —replicó ella—. Mi miedo, además, no te concierne.

Él sonrió, complacido por causar una reacción conocida en ella. Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto desapareció.

—Setsura.

—Cállate, Nurarihyon. Si crees que te debo el más mínimo respeto, estás muy… —espetó la mujer, sin terminar la oración.

—Estás muriendo, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió inmediatamente.

A través del papel de la puerta corrediza, la luz del atardecer los acarició a los tres, en aquella noche de verano especialmente calurosa.

* * *

 _"Setsura está muriendo"_ pensaba Rikuo caminando por los pasillos, en dirección a la habitación de Tsurara, dado que él tendría que ser quien le daría la noticia. Pasó una mano por su cara, con toda su expresión enaltecida por la angustia que le causaba el gran deber de comunicarle algo tan horrible a uno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, tampoco le parecía correcto que alguien además de él o su madre se lo dijera. Después de todo, Rikuo la conocía desde que tenía memoria, y había sido cuidado por ella desde ese entonces. Rikuo le debía la vida, y estaba seguro que ella daría la suya por él cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que el atardecer estaba a punto ya de acabar, para darle paso a la noche. Dejó salir un suspiro antes de que su figura youkai apareciera, quien a su vez también suspiró, dándose cuenta de que él tendría que ser quien daría las malas noticias.

—Tsurara —llamó una vez que estuvo en la puerta.

Se escuchó un "¡ya voy, ya voy!" y en poco tiempo Tsurara se encontró cara cara con él, mostrando una gran sonrisa desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que era él quien llamaba a su puerta. El Rikuo humano se sentía más aliviado en su forma youkai, quien tenía más oportunidades de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¡Amo! Me alegro mucho de verlo —dijo exaltada, pero sonriente todavía. Pese a esto, ella lo observó durante unos segundos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa? Tiene una expresión rara. ¿Quiere pasar?

Rikuo pasó, sin decir nada. Se sentó en el centro de la sala, a lo que Tsurara lo siguió.

—¿Amo? —inquirió la mujer de las nieves.

"Necesito a Tsurara en las montañas, Tercero. Lo que dijo Nurarihyon es verdad: estoy muriendo, y mi poder demoniaco está muriendo junto conmigo —Rikuo recordó lo dicho por Setsura, ante su petición—. Mi hija debe reemplazar mi lugar en las montañas, ordenar nuestro clan. Yo sé que ella forma parte de tu _hyakki yako_ , pero también es una mujer de las nieves, y debe tenerle respeto a su gente. ¿Sabes por qué Tsurara es tan débil…? ¿Por qué yo estoy tan débil…? Por nuestra alianza con ustedes, el Clan Nura, que le tiene especial cariño a los humanos.

"Las _yuki-onna_ somos demonios asesinos. Vivimos a través de la sangre de hombres corrompidos, lujuriosos y que no saben cumplir sus promesas. Pero eso acabó cuando tu abuelo se enamoró de Yohime, ¿no es así? Y cuando tu padre desposó a esa humana, tu madre… Wakana. Nosotras seguimos, actualmente, su propósito de paz entre demonios y humanos. Sin embargo, ninguna _yuki-onna_ ha sobrevivido sin cumplir su deber, mínimo, una vez. Tsurara necesita regresar a las montañas, ser instruida por mí y convertirse en un youkai adulto, con todas las cargas y sangre que conlleva."

Rikuo suspiró, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Hoy recibimos una visita —comenzó a decir. Tsurara lo miraba fijamente, con toda su atención sobre él. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, aunque tuviera que informarle algo tan poco grato—. De tu madre, Setsura.

Ella se sorprendió, dando un salto desde su lugar.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó confundida—. Ella… ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Ella no viene desde que me dejó al cuidado del Comandante! Dice que esta casa le quitó más de lo que hubiese deseado… —añadió pensativa.

 _"¿Sabes por qué soy tan débil…? Les tienen especial cariño a los humanos…"_

—Vino por ti, Tsurara —respondió quedadamente, cruzando sus brazos dentro de su haori. Rikuo le devolvió la mirada, deteniéndose unos segundos en mirarla, sin hablar, hasta que de su boca salieron palabras que consideró adecuadas—. Debes de cumplir con tu deber de _yuki-onna_ y ser su sucesora. Ella anunció su próxima muerte.

A Rikuo le parecía curiosa la manera en que podía notar los cambios de ánimo de su guardaespaldas. La temperatura en la habitación cambió, haciéndose fría. Tsurara, ciertamente, aún no sabía controlar sus poderes, y mucho menos sus emociones. Lo podía sentir a través de su piel encrespada por el frío. Nunca antes se había percatado de ello, pensó, viéndola comenzar a llorar y escuchando como pequeños pedazos de hielo caían al suelo. Tomó su mano, acercándola a él. Aquello jamás había sido un inconveniente para el Clan Nura, sin embargo, Rikuo se dijo, él y su _hyakki yako_ debían hacerse más fuertes, con Tsurara incluida. Él aún no poseía el gran poder de su abuelo o el de su padre, pero estaba determinado a alcanzar su límite respecto a ello. No la dejaría ir por esa razón, por supuesto que no, dado que las palabras de Setsura lo habían dejado más pensativo de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar.

 _"Convertirse en un youkai adulto, con todas las cargas y sangre que conlleva."_

Era algo que Tsurara debía hacer por ella misma. Obtener su poder para protegerse. Ella, algún día… tendría algo más que defender además del Clan Nura.

Como su familia. A su compañero, a sus descendientes. A su propio clan de _yuki-onna_.

Algo cayó dentro del pecho de Rikuo, extendiéndose hasta cada uno de sus hombros. Él sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba sintiendo pesar.

Antes de ser el heredero del Clan Nura, Rikuo recordaba ser un simple humano. Pese a encontrarse rodeado de youkais y ser el nieto del Primer Comandante Supremo, él era libre. Tenía amigos humanos, iba a la escuela. Era un chico normal. Se sentía como un chico normal, sólo que tenía una familia _extraña_. Sin embargo, la muerte de su padre y aquellos recuerdos que se desencadenaron en la pelea contra Hagoromo Gitsune, eran lo único que le impedían estar pleno con su vida. Aparte de eso, la negación que conllevaba estar pleno con una vida _de mentira_ donde rechazaba su parte youkai sólo para formar parte del bando _menos_ malvado. Pero, a fin de cuentas, Rikuo sabía, y lo había aprendido a golpes; que por más que intentara renegar esa naturaleza asesina, destructora y ansiosa de poder, nunca podría vencerla, e intentarlo, para él, significaba vivir un engaño.

Él conocía la naturaleza de los youkais. La mayoría habían nacido de odio, siendo asesinados en sus vidas anteriores y regresado como demonios para tomar venganza. Kubinashi, sin cabeza, había llegado a ser poderoso a través del odio que sintió luego de su muerte. Aotabo, quien cargaba la culpa de ser un asesino. Kurotabo, quien, pese a verse impasible y protector, también poseía esa misma naturaleza. Tsurara no era la excepción, él lo sabía, aunque su personalidad fuese cálida, bondadosa y humilde. A Rikuo Nura no le importaba la fuerza, ni el poder. Pero Setsura había sido clara al respecto: ninguna _yuki-onna_ podría sobrevivir sin haber cumplido su deber como demonio, que era _matar_.

Él no podía negarle eso. Tenía un cuarto de sangre youkai y eso, aunque fuese una mínima parte de su ser, necesitaba ser liberada. Su parte demoníaca necesitaba tomar las riendas del Clan, como lo habían hecho su abuelo y su padre. Él, en su sangre, y también su futura descendencia, tenían la obligación de perdurar el deseo de su abuelo y proteger a los más débiles. Con Tsurara, como _yuki-onna,_ pasaba lo mismo, sin embargo…

—Ella está aquí, Tsurara —le murmuró, siendo su voz apenas audible entre el llanto de ella—. Yo quise darte la noticia antes de que la vieras.

—Pero, amo… —le dijo en voz baja, sollozando— no siento su miedo. Madre tiene un miedo que congela, aunque sea el verano más caluroso de todos. Amo, no lo siento. ¡Si su miedo no está, ella tampoco! —chilló con desesperación, apretando la mano que Rikuo le había extendido.

Él había podido negarse. Pudo haberle dado una respuesta negativa a Setsura y ahorrarle el golpe de realidad a Tsurara, su más fiel seguidora, compañera y amiga. Pudo haber dicho que no necesitaba aquello, que él la protegería. Pudo haberlo hecho como Tercer Comandante Supremo y con su fiel _hyakki yako_. Sin embargo, Rikuo tenía una sensación en el pecho que se lo impedía.

—Su miedo está disipado. Está desapareciendo, Tsurara —contestó en voz baja—. Ella me pidió que te diera la noticia para que la asimilaras, después tomaras una decisión y fueras a verla. La señorita Setsura quiere llevarte a las montañas para entrenarte y dejar las cosas arregladas en su clan de _yuki-onna_ para poder morir en paz. ¿Lo entiendes, Tsurara?

Tsurara lo miró con lágrimas congeladas pegadas a sus mejillas. Su nariz estaba roja, justo como sus ojos; y mantenía la boca entreabierta, tratando de respirar lentamente. Rikuo sentía la desesperación que la abrumaba: después de todo, Tsurara era un libro abierto y se conocían desde que él tenía seis años.

Diez años. Ése era el total de tiempo que se conocían. Sin contar que habían luchado y reído juntos. El poder no importaba realmente.

 _"¿Ella podrá ver que…"_ un pensamiento lo asaltó. En realidad, pese a no decirlo y negárselo a sí mismo, él no quería que se fuera. Después, Rikuo apartó esos pensamientos, sintiéndose equivocado al tenerlos, y apretó aún más la mano de ella. _"No seas egoísta, Rikuo Nura."_

Ella asintió ante su pregunta, una vez que dejó de llorar. Apartó su mano unida a la de él y la colocó en su pecho, donde Rikuo escuchaba su corazón bombeando con brutalidad y precipitación.

—Amo… —lo llamó.

—¿Sí? —su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual. Él se sorprendió, justo como ella, pero con rapidez Rikuo se aclaró la garganta—. Dime, Tsurara.

—¿Podré regresar, amo? ¿A vivir aquí y a servirle?

Rikuo la miró con sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, dejando escapar una sonrisa que él sintió como boba y le revolvió el estómago, proporcionándole una sensación parecida a la de mariposas revoloteando. Se rió pausadamente, con un tono afable pero cubierto de una especie de desesperación, como esas risas incómodas que tiene la gente en los funerales que, ante situaciones difíciles, liberan al cerebro de la presión.

Tsurara no entendió la sonrisa, por lo que, angustiada, se acercó más a él. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero él mantenía el silencio, como si estuviera dentro de sus pensamientos.

—¿Amo…? ¡Oh, amo! —Tsurara dejó salir un grito, al verlo abalanzarse sobre ella.

Rikuo la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, quedando ambos hincados. Ella lo miraba con asombro, sin moverse ni un ápice. Él tomó su mano con la otra, y la acercó a sí. Acto seguido, la abrazó, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, dado que Tsurara tenía una estatura menor que él. Rikuo sintió lo helado del aliento de la _yuki-onna_ a través de su haori medio abierto, pero al captar su piel el asir de sus manos sobre su espalda, el frío se disipó con rapidez.

— _Yuki-onna_ tonta —murmuró. Su voz, grave, tenía un tono tierno. Tsurara, desde el momento en que se encontró aprisionada por sus brazos, se había sonrojado; por lo que las palabras de él sólo incrementaron el calor de sus mejillas—. Tú siempre tendrás aquí un jugar y serás parte de mi hyakki yako. Tú, Tsurara… —Rikuo pausó su discurso para bajar la cabeza y buscar los ojos de la youkai— siempre tendrás un lugar, aquí, conmigo. Lo prometo.

Tsurara quiso hablar, pero se quedó muda. ¿Había prometido aquello? Sintió escalofríos ante la mirada fija de Rikuo, su amo, el comandante supremo y el objeto de su amor. ¿Ella, en realidad, era correspondida? No, se dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo por sus ojos, derritiéndose al caer al suelo. No podía hacerlo.

El amo Rikuo siempre había estado enamorado de Kana Ienaga, aquella humana. Justo como su madre se lo contó, las _yuki-onna_ siempre habían estado maldecidas a amar y no ser correspondidas. Ellas no eran mujeres, eran monstruos que odiaban a los hombres que les prometían amor o guardar el secreto de su existencia y se alimentaban de ellos luego de ser decepcionadas. Ella no podía ser la excepción.

Habían pasado años desde que se encontró a sí misma añorando al Tercer heredero del clan Nura. Rikuo era joven, aún más que ella, y estaba segura de que podría encontrar a una mujer con la cual casarse y ser feliz. Ella, sin embargo, estaba atrapada en aquella línea.

—Amo Rikuo, por favor —pidió, luego de morderse el labio. Hablando de esa manera, ella era capaz de sentir el aliento de él y su respiración en la cara. Rikuo olía a cerezos y a la noche, con una pizca de agua pura—. Permítame regresar, pero no lo prometa. Las _yuki-onna_ no podemos tomar promesas así a la ligera. No sabe lo que está diciendo.

Rikuo iba a responderle, pero alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsurara.

Era Setsura, quien al parecer, por su postura y risa, había escuchado todo.

—¿ _Amo Rikuo_? Tsurara, eres mejor que eso —escupió luego de un momento de silencio, donde ambos jóvenes rompieron su abrazo y se levantaron del suelo—. Este chiquillo, hijo de Rihan, me caía bien hasta este momento. Es el vivo ejemplo de su maldito abuelo y su padre —al pronunciar lo último, Rikuo sintió un escalofrío, y un frío que le heló las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas por la tela de su ropa.

Aquella mujer era aterradora, aunque se encontrara muriendo. Su espíritu, pese a encontrarse débil, inspiraba rencor. Rikuo sabía que no había nada peor que ese sentimiento.

Tsurara parecía más pálida de lo normal después de ver a su madre de aquella manera tan repentina. Se mantuvo a lado de Rikuo, sin moverse ni un poco.

—Como siempre, los Nura prometiendo cosas que no pueden cumplir —comenzó a hablar con tono de sorna—. ¿Es que acaso son estúpidos, o las mujeres les importan una mierda? —le preguntó a Rikuo de manera directa, agresivamente—. Oh. Claro que no. Las humanas, Yohime y Watana, y la _ayakashi_ Yamabuki —Setsura pronunció su nombre con un tono diferente, que inspiraba más respeto que el de las anteriores—… ellas sí importaban.

—¡Madre! —gritó Tsurara.

Setsura la ignoró.

—Las _yuki-onna_ son las que no importan. Siempre fieles, a un lado del comandante. Llenas de promesas vacías y de esperanza que no nos sirve de nada. Cuidando a sus mujeres, a sus protegidos. Extendiendo su territorio, siguiendo sus reglas a favor de los humanos. Protegiéndoles, sirviéndoles. Lavándoles la ropa, llenándoles la copa de sake. ¿Por qué me miras así, Tercero? ¿No te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene mi hija por ti?

Rikuo se quedó en silencio, como si una roca le hubiese caído encima. Tsurara sintió que esa misma roca le aplastaba el estómago.

—¡Madre! Para, por favor —le rogó. Sabía a el rumbo por el que planeaba ir su madre en aquella conversación.

—No, Tsurara —respondió de manera rotunda—. El Tercer Comandante debe saberlo. ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? Estás llorando por tener que irte, no por la próxima muerte de tu madre. No sería la primer _yuki-onna_ que muere, dado que todas estamos condenadas a lo mismo.

—Señorita Setsura —habló Rikuo por fin, haciéndole frente—. No entiendo de qué está hablando. Tsurara y yo… sólo…

La mujer mayor sonrió con descaro y apatía.

—Eres tan egoísta como Rihan para verlo, ¿no es así? —dijo, y volteó su cara, haciendo que su largo y ondulado cabello se moviera, quedando su vista fija a la negrura de la noche. Su piel blanca y fantasmal brillaba con la luz de la luna—. Ustedes, líderes, tienen el _sakazuki_. Monstruos los siguen con adoración, como una promesa de seguirlos y protegerlos hasta el final de nuestras vidas. Yo lo hice con tu abuelo, y cumplí mi promesa hasta el momento en que Rihan me lo pidió. Y acepté, ¿sabes? Pero él también me prometió estar a mi lado toda la eternidad.

Dicho eso, soltó una leve risa, que lejos de ser divertida parecía de resignación y que ocultaba una infinita tristeza.

—Esperé años en esa montaña, una vez que me fui. Capté el mensaje cuando supe de tu nacimiento, Tercero. Mi promesa no sería cumplida, ¿y sabes que tenía qué hacer, luego de eso? ¿sabes qué hacen las _yuki-onna_ que aman, esperan y son decepcionadas?

Rikuo se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

—Matan.

—Correcto, pequeño —se dirigió a Tsurara—. ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen, cariño?

—Ellas mueren de tristeza —respondió ella. Bajó la cabeza, entendiendo de qué se trataba todo, y cerró los puños.

—Ahora, Rikuo, te pido que pienses de nuevo tu promesa. _¿La puedes cumplir?_

* * *

Rikuo subió al techo de la casa del Clan Nura. Estaba amaneciendo y pronto recobraría su apariencia humana. Todo avanzaría como siempre: desayunaría, se despediría de su madre y junto con Aotabo y Tsurara, Rikuo iría a la escuela.

 _"No."_

Por la puerta principal, Tsurara y su madre salían, justo como el sol. El cerezo del patio se movía con el viento de la mañana. Los brotes de flores ya se habían abierto, y frescos, rosados y jóvenes, se desprendían de las ramas. Cuando ambas _yuki-onna_ desaparecieron en una ventisca de nieve, algunos pétalos se fueron con ellas.

Y él se quedó ahí, solo, pensando en las últimas palabras que le dirigió Setsura antes de llevarse a su hija a las montañas, escuchando como todos los habitantes de la casa comenzaban a despertarse, y todo comenzaba a moverse, para comenzar la rutina.

 _—Todas las promesas están destinadas a romperse, Tercero._

Rikuo estaba seguro que, después de aquello, nada sería como antes. Los latidos de su corazón parecían tomar un camino que nunca antes había pensado.

Algo que, aún con dieciséis años, el joven heredero aún no alcanzaba a comprender.


End file.
